realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ylraphon
Ylraphon , also known as Yrlaphon,The spelling of the name of this town has varied between "Ylraphon" and "Yrlaphon" over the years. However, the majority of sourcebooks, including all those that actually detail the town, adopt the original "Ylraphon" spelling. Furthermore, pronunciations are only known for the "Ylraphon" spelling. This suggests that "Yrlaphon" is a misspelling. Thus, "Ylraphon" is adopted as the primary spelling in this article. Coincidentally, references to the settlement in the past are more likely to use "Yrlaphon" while descriptions and references in the main setting period of the 1300s DR tend more towards "Ylraphon", suggesting that the name may have changed over time. Simply by following the source material where appropriate, this convention has arisen in the History section. was a town in the Vast, lying on the eastern shore of the northern end of the Dragon Reach, at the eastern end of the Hunt Trail. History Elven Habitation Elves from Cormanthor went beyond the River Lis to found Yrlaphon among the eastern woodlands in −1535 DR. The elven community there built it into a city. In the city's first century (prior to −1435 DR), the silver dragon Pharyssolnyth dwelled in Yrlaphon. There she wrote the Tablets of Pharyssolnyth, which detailed how dragons learned and handled magic. The famous Srinshee also once made her home at Yrlaphon. As this was one of the few confirmed facts about her history, it proved her to be one of the longest-lived elves in the world. Drow raided Yrlaphon in the winter of −722 DR and weakened its defenses. The city fell to overwhelming orc hordes in the summer. For her efforts, the Srinshee became known as the "savior of Yrlaphon's Survivors". She took the Tablets of Pharyssolnyth with her to Srinshinnar. Vastar and Roldilar Afterwards, an orc chieftain ruled from the ruins of the city. With the rise of the orc nation of Vastar circa −700 DR, the site became an orcish stronghold. At the beginning of the 600s DR, Aleratha Ilnatar, an elven sorceress of Ylraphon, assisted the dwarves invading Vastar in enchanting over a thousand orcslayer weapons with which to destroy the orcish realm.This event is difficult to place against the existing history of Ylraphon. Ylraphon was conquered by orcs thirteen centuries prior to this date, and implied to still be occupied by them at the time of Aleratha's work on the orcslayer blades, making her origins in the city difficult to explain. Aleratha may have come from some still-elf-held portion of Ylraphon, or lived there prior to the orc conquest. This last implies that Aleratha is over 1327 years old, an extraordinary age even for an elf, or that there was a later, more recent phase of elven occupation and orcish conquest of Ylraphon. Vastar fell to invading dwarves in the Year of the Spellfire, 610 DR, who in turn raised the kingdom of Roldilar. As Ylraphon was the northernmost port in the Vast, it was a valuable location and the dwarves developed a town there. Roldilar fell in the Year of the Bloody Crown, 649 DR.The dwarves fled as orcs invaded and pillaged the town. Once more, they inhabited a ruined city but developed another orcish stronghold. Human Habitation But humans began widespread settlement of the Vast, and Ylraphon's docks were again valued. They attacked, and following a bloody conflict amongst the ruins, the orcs were wiped out and the humans had conquered the place. A loose council of merchants rose to govern Ylraphon. Around the middle of the 11th century DR, a band of treasure seekers from Ylraphon followed rumors of gold to the eastern rimwood of Cormanthor. They brought with them twelve aurumvorax to dig up the landscape and search out the gold, only to be attacked and devoured by them when they'd found rich veins in the hills. The aurumvorax fed and multiplied, and thus were introduced to Cormanthor. For a few generations prior to 1367 DR, Ylraphon took a great deal of the regular trade to and from the Moonsea, largely taking it from Harrowdale. Ylraphon's prosperity declined through the mid–14th century DR as it suffered a series of attacks and setbacks. Lord Lashan Aumersair of Scardale directed raids against Ylraphon as part of his campaign to rule the Dalelands, until his fall in the Year of the Worm, 1356 DR. During the Time of Troubles of the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, orcs ventured out of the mountains to raid Ylraphon. The downfall in trade across Faerûn also hit Ylraphon hard. The neighboring city of Calaunt also competed aggressively with Ylraphon. Its agents employed intimidation tactics and a few careful murders to make certain that Ylraphon could not grow to compete with Calaunt or take its trade. The townsfolk were struggling and their town in decline by 1370 DR. Finally, amidst the Dracorage of the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373, on Hammer 23, a flight of dragons destroyed Ylraphon. Demographics In 1372 DR, Ylraphon was a small town with a population of 1,666. Government When under human rule, Ylraphon was governed by a loose council of independent human merchants. Some of them were possibly smugglers or pirates. In former days, Yrlaphon was ruled by orc chieftains. Relations The city of Calaunt to the south worked against Ylraphon. Its rulers employed intimidation tactics and a few careful murders to make certain that Ylraphon could not grow to compete with Calaunt or take its trade. Economy Ruled by a council of merchants, trade was important to Ylraphon. In the 1300s DR, it grew off trade captured from Harrowdale, but it suffered a series of attacks and setbacks through the mid–14th century DR, facing cutthroat competition from Scardale and then Calaunt. It was struggling by 1370 DR, but remained a favorite port-of-call for independent merchants and others looking for a discreet or covert entry or exit to the Vast. A great deal of gold was exported through Ylraphon, but as pirates lurked in the Dragon Reach hunting for ships out of Ylraphon, the gold-ships only went as far as Harrowdale and Hillsfar to shift their cargo onto other vessels. Culture & Society The human inhabitants of Ylraphon resembled those of the Dalelands, and had similar dispositions. They were likely to be descended from the same ancestral stock as those who settled the Dalelands, but did not cross the River Lis into Cormanthor.It was sometimes thought of as part of the Vast but others categorized it amongst the Moonsea settlements. Several wealthy merchants and powerful mages were born in Ylraphon, but none stayed there. Instead, they quickly went to other lands to make their fortunes or seek adventurers, and rarely came home. On the other hand, adventurers from outside regularly came to Ylraphon to explore the old tombs and temples found in the ruined parts of Ylraphon and the neighboring Flooded Forest. In addition, a variety of pirates, bandits, and wanderers came to Ylraphon for sanctuary. With strange monsters increasingly prevalent around the Flooded Forest by 1370 DR, local hunters around Ylraphon grew well-armed and gathered into large bands. They did not dare camp in local woodlands overnight, instead returning to their homes warily in the evenings. Description Ylraphon was a small town similar to those of the Dalelands. It also had a small port, once of the six primary ports of the Vast.A ferry operated on the River Lis, crossing between Ylraphon and Elmwood thrice-daily. The town was home to the Moonwater, a small temple of Selûne. There were also shrines to Chauntea, Tymora, and Umberlee. The town was originally a much larger city, built by elves, but its eastern outskirts were all in ruins by the 1360s DR. The Flooded Forest encroached on its eastern side, and was in the process of reclaiming its north-east. These overgrown ruins included several large, aboveground tombs and crypts, large enough to house a number of people and even horses, and provided shelter and hiding places for wanderers, bandits and pirates. Recurring local stories told also of ruined temples of Bane, Gruumsh, and Moander within these parts of the Flooded Forest, north of Ylraphon. One was the House of Moander. They tended to be built on raised and drier areas of the swamp. Legends & Rumors The ruins and tombs circling the town were a common target of adventurers seeking treasure or magic, but they'd been entirely robbed by orcs by 1370 DR, leaving little bar a few undead. However, with adventurers finding treasure in the House of Moander shortly before that time, more wealth was thought to lie hidden in the temples. But remaining treasure was more likely to be found in the town itself; local tales reckoned that the dwarves and orcs had left theirs behind, or that, more recently, a few humans had hidden their gold in the town when they could not leave without attracting bandits or pirates. These treasures were thought to be hidden inside walls, chimneys, and roofs, particularly near the docks. However, the harbor and coastal shallows areas had already been regularly explored, and were also used as drop-off points by smugglers and pirates. What elven treasure did remain found its way to the temple of Selûne. The Moonwater housed a number of magic items related to the moon, mostly gifted by elves leaving the area in the 14th century DR or dating back to when Ylraphon was an elven city. These were usually in the form of jewelry—typically necklaces, rings linked with fine chains, or ornamental bracers—with minor powers, or they were magic weapons disguised by either being encased in stone or magically transformed into other stone shapes. Folk in Ylraphon told of ghostly presences and screaming in the ruined temples of Bane, Gruumsh and Moander, and a few feared that they were being reused by living cultists. Many, however, suspected that smugglers, bandits, or orcs simply stored their loot in these places, and that they made the screams to scare people off, or that they'd had a falling out. Still, some rumored that such bands served the mysterious Mage Who Never Dies, master of the Flooded Forest. With the resurrection of Bane in 1372 DR, it was thought quite likely that his temple would be secretly renovated and reopened, perhaps to direct the church's influence into the Vast. Stuff 1 The Hunt Trail 2. The Eldest Ruins 3. Flooded Forest 4. The Black Fane 5. Later Ruins (Year of Rogue Dragons) 6. One Good Trn (Wainwright Shop) 7. The Palisade Ylraphon’s Palisade is a wall of sturdy duskwood trunks lined up in a row, each sharpened to a point. A small wooden platform stands next to each gate. 8. The Marsh Gate 9. Hosttettler's House (Inn&Tavern) 10. Hunter's Market 11. The Keen Edge / Marsh Compound 12. Emberstar Exchange Compound 13. The Moonwater (Temple of Selune) 14. The Still of the Night (Inn) 15. Argent Hearth (Shrine of Berronar) 16. Zhentish Corners (Black Market) 17. Drink O' The Lis (Tavern) 18. Lady's Token (Shrine of Tymora) 19. Chiang Emporium 20. Ironheart Keep & Powder Keg 21. The Pearl (Fine Jewelry & Vault) 22. The Seawall Docks 23. Town Hall & Jail 24. The Shou Gate 25. Seas of Glass (Boat Repair) 26. The Twin Tower of Salvar Brix 27. The Dragon Docks 28. Affapanov Mansion 29. Emberstar Forges 30. The Kraken's Grip 31. The Dragon Cut Faction Contacts Edit The characters may seek out their faction contacts within Ylraphon. Harpers. The steward of the Moonwater, High Initiate Andorran Bree, male half-elf cleric of Selune. Order of the Gauntlet. Male human avenger Arden Marsh Zhentarim. A male kenku spy called Clank, lurks in Zhentish Corners facilitating the black market, often accompanied by the blind human beggar girl Zoya. Emerald Enclave. A female half-elf druid from Calimshan, Ilasera Kombul, mostly dwells in the Flooded Forest, but can be found visiting her friend Aislyn Marsh at Old Marsh House. Lord's Alliance. Male human noble Zor Serge Affapanov Fren the Moose, male goliath forgeman for the Emberstar Exchange Orgrillon Jack, male half-orc forgeman for the Emberstar Exchange Toothy Crexi, female dragonborn forgewoman for the Emberstar Exchange Tail, male tiefling apprentice for the Emberstar Exchange Jyn & Lia, female human acolytes of Selûne Aleck, male human apprentice to Salvar Brix Lindon Steeltoe, male halfling former sheriff and mayor’s assistant Glendt, male human refugee with a missing eye “Purserazor” Neemoy, male gnome Zhentarim and fence Mayor Carver, male Damaran human, has an office in the town hall Sebastian Emberstar, male fire genasi, owns The Emberstar Exchange and forge. Cristobella Crexi, female dragonborn, is the proprietor of The Emberstar Exchange. Ayre Affapanov, female Damaran human, is the proprietor of The Pearl. Leszek & Hvartina, male and female Damaran humans working in Serge Affapanov’s household. Bethannah & Garros Tantur, Turmish male and female, are undercover Hawks tracking Vanquo. Salvar Brix, male Damaran human wizard is building impressive towers in Ylraphon. Clem Stouthandle, female halfling town guard Trell Bannon of the Fens, male half-elf town guard From The Everwinking Eye: Treasures of the Vast, Part Five by Ed Greenwood (Polyhedron #93, March 1994): This small port was once an elven city. Overrun by orcs, it became a ruins during their rule. Then the dwarves drove the orcs out of the Vast lowlands and dwelt here for a time. As the most northerly port in the Vast, Ylraphon was important to them. When the kingdom of the dwarves fell, orcs rushed in again and laid waste to the town. So the orcs found themselves living in ruins again. When humans arrived in the Vast in numbers, the docks of Ylraphon caught the eyes of many, and there was a bloody battle throughout the ruins until all the orcs were dead. From that day to this, Ylraphon has been ruled by a loose council of human merchants. Recently, local prosperity has been hurt by raids directed by Lashan, who sought to become King of the Dales; the Time of Troubles, when the orcs came down out of the mountains to do some raiding of their own, and trade was bad all across Faerun; and the rise of Calaunt, whose agents conduct careful murders and intimidation to ensure that Ylraphon never grows to rival Calaunt or harm its trade in any way. As a result, Ylraphon is struggling today, a town in decline but still popular with independent merchants and with those who want to enter or leave the Vast quietly, avoiding the large cities of the coast. Much gold is spirited out of the area from its docks, but wise captains only cross the Vast to Harrowdale or go up the Lis to Hillsfar, to unload the gold for other ships to take on later voyages. Pirates wait and watch in the Reach for ships putting out from Ylraphon. The forest is quickly reclaiming northeastern Ylraphon; the ruins there offer shelter to vagabonds and brigands of all sorts. Among the overgrown ruins are several tombs, some of them above-ground stone crypts large enough to shelter a dozen men and their horses. Adventurers come here often hoping to find magic and riches, but Elminster tells me they're wasting their time: the orcs got here first. Unless a desperate brigand has recently stuffed a few coins into a casket while fleeing from treacherous business partners, every tomb has been cleaned out of everything except scattered bones and the occasional undead. The riches are more likely to lie hidden in the inhabited part of Ylraphon. Local legend whispers that many rich treasures have been buried in Ylraphon over the years by fleeing dwarves, orcs who had to stash booty hurriedly in order to defend themselves, and humans in recent years who couldn't see any way to elude waiting pirates or brigands if they tried to leave Ylraphon laden with bags of gold. Elminster reminds us that the elves held Ylraphon first, and they almost certainly left treasure behind. The local temple of Selune, the Moonswater, was given several moon-related magical items by departing elves in recent years. Elven treasure here is likely to be jewelry with minor magical powers, or more powerful enchanted weapons, hidden by being magically transformed into stone shapes or encased in stone. Typical elven jewelry takes the form of necklaces, ornamental bracers, or multiple rings linked with fine chains. Such items might have one of the following powers: Cloaks the wearer in shadows at will, giving a 70% chance of hiding in shadows as a thief does (thieves gain a +70% bonus to a maximum chance of 99%) Can fire two magic missiles per day Can heal the wearer once every three days Can cure light wounds twice a day (wearer only) Can turn the wearer invisible for four rounds, once per day Allows the wearer four rounds of levitation once per day Allows the wearer to move with absolute silence, always levitating an inch above the ground or floor, and also confers feather fall as needed Blink once a day for one turn (was intended for use in dancing, and may be accompanied by drifting dancing lights, faerie fire bursts, and/or music) fly once a day at MV 14 (A) for a single three-round period; can lift a maximum of 600 lbs (average human wearer can carry at least one other person of typical human size) Hold person by touch (single target only, saves at - 3, effects as if the spell were cast by a 10th level wizards except that it affects undead and lasts only four round for living beings, eight rounds for undead; broken if "frozen" target takes damage from any attack), once per day Light once a day (stationary where evoked; does not move with jewelry) and/or dancing lights (a cluster of one to four circular balls, hue, size, brightness, and number as the jewelry-wearer wills) once per day; these wink out when desired, or seven rounds after creation, whichever comes first Purify food and drink once a day, by touch, acting on all chosen items to a total volume limit of no larger than the wearer's own body) that can be touched in a three-round "active" period Spider climb whenever desired, to a maximum extent of one turn per day Warmth (as a ring of warmth) twice a day for up to six rounds each time (a property often used to walk unclad from house to outhouse on winter nights, or to attend winter parties in very flimsy attire) Water breathing once per day, for up to one turn Wraith form once a day, for up to one turn Elminster says that these minor powers are common to much elven jewelry across Faerun, but he cautions that most elves of rank or power wear jewelry that commands far greater powers. The elven weapons likely to be encountered in Ylraphon, according to Elminster, are longswords or daggers with various minor powers and bonuses of up to +3. Some may be alignment-oriented, conferring 2d6 electrical damage per contact (or round of continued contact) to all wielders or targets of different alignments. Chaotic Good and Neutral Good are likely to be favored alignments, with those who are of true Neutral and Lawful Good alignments being allowed to touch and use the weapons without damage. However, people of those alignments are not empowered to use any special blade powers. Elminster suspects that many such treasures sleep within the walls, chimneys, and roofs of buildings near the docks in Ylraphon. He cautions against searching the harbor or coastal shallows for treasure. Many searchers have scoured such areas already. There are also persistent local tales of ghostly activities - or even reoccupations - by living worshippers of ruined temples of Gruumsh, Moander, and Bane just north of Ylraphon, in the boggy woods leading into the Flooded Forest. Certainly bands of evil men and orcs often provision in Ylraphon before plunging north into the woods; many locals suspect they use the ruined temples - which tend to be raised areas in the heart of the swamp - only as places to store treasure. An adventuring band from Turmish, The Six Spiked Rings, recently came to Ylraphon to investigate one such temple: the fallen House of Moander. They were beset by a Greater Darktentacles (an awesomely powerful version of the monster detailed in the Ruins of Undermountain boxed set) that laired in the temple. However, a few of them escaped with two large bags of gems - and the power to guard them, too. More treasure obviously lies in these temples. And there are, of course, wilder tales of the depths of the Flooded Forest, of entire half-sunken cities, circles of spellcasting giant frogs, and worse. From Ravens Bluff and Environs by Ed Greenwood (LC2: Inside Ravens Bluff, The Living City): Ylraphon, pronounced "Ee-yil-ra-fon," was once an elven city, then a ruin where an orc chieftain held court, then a dwarven city, then orc-controlled ruins again. Now it is a small port whose north-eastern reaches are ruins, fast overgrown by scrub and saplings. Local lore speaks of rich treasures buried in Ylraphon by raiding orcs and fleeing dwarves. From A Fistful of Drachmas by David P. Santana: This LC module details a number of aspects about Ylraphon: The Grapes of Mortimer Inn is a comfortable place to stay. Mortimer (CG hm W8) has retired from his wizardly career to maintain this establishment with a group of six women. The women are all thieves of at least 5th level, but they use their skills only for defense. Mortimer and the employees all wear silk robes and other apparel characteristic of the lands of Calimshan. Anyone wishing to search the ruins around the town or adventure in the immediate area must become a member of The Adventurer's Guild of Ylraphon. Guild membership costs 500 gp per year, plus 10% of all gold acquired on any guild-sponsored adventures. Alexander Gordon (LN hm F12) is 3rd prelate of the Guild and interviews new members. The guildhouse is guarded by at least a dozen 8th level fighters at all times. The marketplace is quite busy. Among the shops are: Frieda's Fish Emporium - Frieda is a tall, large redhead who sells a variety of fresh and fried fish. Makkon the Barber - cuts hair and sells herbal medicines. Alphonse and Appointments - a tailor who also stocks a variety of imported clothing from Waterdeep, Amn, Teshyr, and Calimshan. Incredible Edibles - delicious muffins and cookies. A rarely used, overgrown, and dangerous road travels north through the Flooded Forest. Kolassa Category:Small towns Category:Settlements in the Vast